


【德哈】岩皮饼

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *第一人称*我也不知道写了个啥*不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【德哈】岩皮饼

我的名字叫作德拉科 · 马尔福。

是的，就是那个大名鼎鼎的马尔福家族的马尔福。什么？你没听说过我？那你也应该听说过我的父亲卢修斯 · 马尔福，不可能有人不认识他，除非你是个麻瓜。

好吧，就算是麻瓜也没什么，毕竟我在大战之后已经改邪归正，致力于麻瓜平权的第一线 …… 是的，你想起来了吧？就是那个偷偷摸摸复活黑魔王然后在最后关头又临阵逃脱的前食死徒马尔福家族。

可就算是这样，当时我父亲和我连阿兹卡班都没有进，没道理现在的我却被判了死刑。

是的，死刑。

我听父亲说过，美国佬的死刑是把你丢进一潭黑漆漆的泥浆里面，让你从躯体到灵魂都泯灭于人世。

“ 未开化的粗俗乡巴佬才会玩活埋这一套。 ” 我父亲曾经如此评价过。

但我们的死刑也没好到哪里去，摄魂怪之吻只吸取灵魂，让你的身躯慢慢枯竭而亡。听起来确实像是优雅的杀戮，就跟喝红茶一定要用银勺一样很符合英伦贵族的那一套。可说实话，我宁愿被泥巴活埋也不想在临死前还要被丑不拉几的摄魂怪给亲一口，那一定比海格亲手做的岩皮饼还硌嘴。

海格？是你所知道的那个海格。他当然不喜欢我，可这不妨碍他下意识收养各种失落在禁林里的稀奇古怪的动物。当然，我不是说我是稀奇古怪的动物，但我也只不过是最后一学年的时候在禁林里多游荡了几个夜晚，就被动了恻隐之心的他给捡回他那间破破烂烂的小屋里。而我原本是死也不会碰他端上来的任何食物的，可马尔福家的精明告诉我，如果我吃了那些东西他肯定会更高兴，而我也能在无法忍受他人的唾弃目光时有所去处。所以我虚伪地感谢了他的热情，并且拿起来一块岩皮饼义无反顾地大咬一口。

至于我崩掉了半颗大牙并且因为有假装受伤导致他失去宠物的不良记录，被海格害怕地抱起来就冲去医疗室补牙，最后惹得全校师生皆知的丢人故事，则是后话。

我本来是说到哪儿来着？哦对，我被判了死刑的事情。

我父亲终于从醉生梦死的沉沦中清醒过来，让我母亲翻出了几年前的私人定制巫师袍给他换上，终日奔波于魔法部的各位高官的家宅和办公室之间。只可惜马尔福这个姓氏今时不同于往日，再加上他身上那洗澡换衣服也遮掩不住的酒精味，他费尽心思放弃了所有面子换回来的也只不过是在执行死刑前我不用去阿兹卡班而已。这时候我才知道，原来在魔法部的地下十楼还有几间禁闭室。他们看在我父亲最后那点面子和马尔福家承诺的捐赠上，给我换上了舒适的真丝床单和天鹅绒被褥，每天看心情出现的食物也从发散着一股酸味的土豆汤变成了豪华的一日三餐外加两顿甜品和水果。

这是金加隆的力量 —— 死到临头的时候，我依旧在被丑陋的金钱所腐蚀。所以父亲和母亲争取到唯一一次机会来探望我时，我苦婆口心地劝他们不要把所剩无几的家产浪费在救我这种无谓的事情上，那点钱还不如去乡下买个庄园安享晚年。

也许这是第一次我没有向父亲求助，甚至是在劝他想开点。所以最终他抱着哭得几乎要晕厥的母亲离开时，我又一次在他脸上看到挫败的神色。

可他至少是清醒的，我想，接下来他应该会忙于搬家，暂时也不会有时间再举起酒瓶子了。

大战过后我也没有任何其他朋友。斯莱特林的同伴们跑的跑躲的躲，潘西父母被关进了阿兹卡班，她也失去了音讯。高尔一家搬离了英国，临走前连招呼都忘了打。再加上魔法部对我的审判出乎所有人意料的严厉，剩下那些原本就不熟的人更是连承认认识我都不太敢承认。

所以除了我父母之外唯一一个来探望我的人，就只剩救世主了。

2

是，是所有人都熟知的那个救世主，哈利 · 波特，现任魔法部傲罗。他来探望我其实不需要申请探望，毕竟他可以随时提审我，可不知为何他还是申请了探望。我父亲探望我需要托人塞钱找关系，而他探望我只需要找领导签个名，毕竟整个魔法界都把他当做宝，没人会拒绝他的要求。

可区区 “ 方便 ” 二字也不能解释他为何要探望我。

“ 是海格托我来探望你的。 ” 波特脸上的困惑不比我脸上的少， “ 你什么时候跟他那么熟络了？ ”

“ 毕业之前。 ”

我难得爽快，因为我的注意力正放在波特带来的油纸包上。我翻开油纸包，里面是几个海格亲手做的岩皮饼。那次崩牙之后，海格似乎被我缺了牙也要吃岩皮饼的精神所感动，在每个失眠的夜晚收留我的同时并对我和岩皮饼之间的关系产生了误会。直到毕业后那么多年，他都还以为我真的爱吃他做的岩皮饼，每年圣诞节都能收到满满一篮。而我为了我的牙，也养成了掰开饼沾水吃的习惯。

波特见我一点一点掰开如硬石一般的饼，沾沾杯子里的凉水再放入口中，脸上难得透露出一点于心不忍。

“ 我以为你的伙食很好， ” 他说， “ 甚至比我们工作餐还好。 ”

“ 感谢魔法部的慷慨，我的伙食很好， ” 我说， “ 只是一点个人喜好。 ” 我掰下一块饼递给他， “ 尝尝？如果可以泡汤或者泡牛奶的话，会更好吃。 ”

波特立刻摇头拒绝，并且在这件事上对我报以了罕见的敬佩。我想起他和海格的友谊，才反应过来他在学生时期可能也深受其害，只是他拒绝了，而我却接受了。

这可能就是我们之间的差异。

接下来我们两个人相对无言，我不紧不慢地吃完一整块岩皮饼，然后把杯子里剩下的半杯水喝完。波特眼皮抽动，见到我伸手去拿第二块饼的时候突然按住我的手。

“ 你告诉我真相，我去把你的案子再查一遍。 ” 他看着我说， “ 离行刑还有一周，还有时间。 ”

我挑起眉，惊讶地望着他。

“ 海格哭得眼泪鼻涕满脸都是，说你对他那么好，不可能是坏人，求我一定要帮你。 ” 他皱起眉， “ 而且 …… 你是我见到的第一个喜欢吃海格的岩皮饼的人。 ”

“ 所以 …… ？ ” 我仍旧没有收回手。

“ 虽然我不知道你出于什么目的，但凭着你对海格的这份心意，我不相信你会虐待杀人。 ” 波特盯着我， “ 而且我回来后就在复查你的案子，你当年在天文台上都没有动手，现在更不可能随随便便杀人 …… 回来后我知道这件事就在查了，我知道你下不去这个手。 ”

我松开了手中的岩皮饼。

等变得熟悉后，海格在收留我的每一个夜晚里都想感化我这个只当了两年不到的前食死徒。而他用的最多的一个案例，就是救世主波特。

哈利他小时候多可怜啊，我第一次见到他就那么小小的一点 …… 哈利他一直都为人着想，我上课上不好他还一直夸奖我 …… 哈利他在禁林里倒下的那一刻我也像是跟着他死去一样，他竟然为了杀死神秘人主动送死 ……

我从一开始的不耐烦却不得不听到后面听得津津有味 …… 抱歉，请原谅一个深夜睡不着觉还不得不啃岩皮饼的少年，任何能让海格分点心少给我烤点岩皮饼的事情我都做得心甘情愿。等毕业时，我远比所有人所认为的 —— 包括我自己 —— 都要更加了解救世主。

就跟海格对各式各样的神奇动物无处安放的爱心一样，救世主对拯救他人主持正义这件事其实也挺狂热的。

否则我不会让父亲帮我传话，去告诉海格我在临死前还想吃一次他做的岩皮饼。

3

至于我的案子的真相，其实很简单。

“ 我是被栽赃的，因为马尔福家死灰复燃后会挡了他们的道。而我父亲如今不堪一击，所以只要我没了，马尔福家自然就彻底倒了。 ”

“ 栽赃？ ” 波特看着手里的文件眯起眼， “ 你怎么能证明你是被栽赃的？ ”  
“ 梅林。 ” 我翻了个白眼， “ 我要是能证明我也不会在这里，波特，这里是魔法界，他们做得天衣无缝，连我自己都怀疑了好几天自己到底是不是杀了人。 ”

“ 那我怎么帮你查？ ” 波特苦恼地挠挠头，表情和他每次写魔药课作业时如出一辙， “ 或者说 …… 我怎么才能相信你是无辜的？ ”

“ 我是前一天在翻倒巷被迷晕带走的，醒来后我就躺在那间房间里了。那个女孩全身是血地趴在我身边，我一转头就看见她死不瞑目的脸。再下一秒就是你的傲罗们从天而降，把我一头雾水地给逮捕了 …… 说实话，他们应该赔我精神损失费，我到现在一闭眼都还会见到那个可怕的画面。 ”

“ 可案件汇报里显示那女孩身上有你的指纹，虐待的咒语也是出自你的魔杖。虽然这些都可以作假，但你无法证明它们是假的。 ”

“ 嗯，你说得对。 ” 我点点头没有否认，而是伸手拿起第二块岩皮饼，一小块一小块掰开沾水，放进嘴里咀嚼。

波特看见我竟然开始吃第二块岩皮饼，佩服的眼神再一次浮现出来。

他的语气软化了一点： “ 至少给我一个突破点，我只需要一个点，我就有把握能在一个星期内查出真相来。 ”

能得到救世主这种承诺，我承认那一瞬间我差点就感动得哭了出来。我的案子从逮捕到判刑中间只有一个月的时间，中间所有关卡都被人打点好了，一切流程以最高效率进行着，我的人想拦都拦不住。他们甚至特地避开了有普世情怀的救世主波特，选择在他出差的时候下手。只是他们没想到波特会提早完成任务，提前回来了几天。

“ 我死了你难道不会更开心吗？ ” 我扯了扯嘴角，勾起一个自认为的讥笑。

“ 笑不出来就别笑了，愚蠢的马尔福。 ” 波特露出一个真正的嘲笑， “ 等我救了你，以后你看见我不仅不敢骂还要对我这个救命恩人一辈子感恩戴德的时候，我才会更开心。 ”

“ 前提是你能救我出去， ” 我挑了挑眉， “ 那些人能把我逼到这个地步，你一个人斗不过他们的。 ”

“ 那是你无能， ” 波特翻了个白眼， “ 不要把我和你混为一谈。 ”

我又点点头没有反驳，张嘴吃了一口岩皮饼。

“ 告诉你一个秘密， ” 我说， “ 这个案子的突破口其实很简单。 ”

波特坐直身子，盯着我一动不动。

“ 我不喜欢女人，所以我根本不可能跟那个女的发生任何关系，更不认识她。 ” 我微笑起来， “ 这个秘密现在除了你只有海格知道，不信我的话，你可以跟他确认。 ”

救世主目瞪口呆地看着我。

直到我吃完手中的第二个岩皮饼，他才再次开口。

“ 你 …… 你为什么不告诉其他人这点？ ”

“ 天真的波特， ” 我感觉我笑容开始变得有些难看， “ 因为你是这一个月以来，第一个来问我话的傲罗啊。 ”

4

波特以为我吃岩皮饼只是为了哄海格高兴，但其实我是真的喜欢上吃这个东西。

吃岩皮饼就像是一场修行，这玩意儿吃进嘴里后你会立刻感到心如死灰，全世界都为之寂静。时间不再流逝，四季停止交替；光从这个世界上消失了，风也不再吹了。我能明白为什么除了我之外没有任何一个海格的朋友能够吃下它，因为吃这玩意儿就如同自杀。

我当初是真想死来着，我吃的每一口都在幻想嘴里那粗糙如砂石的面皮能够杀死我，虽然死于一口饼很丢人但我想只要吃过他的人一定能够理解我。

尤其是救世主波特，有一晚他突然光临海格的小屋探望海格，我听到他的声音后就下意识躲了起来。我拽着半块饼躲在柜子里面，从缝隙里看到他和海格聊最近发生的事情，甚至还听到他提起我。

“ 虽然我还是很讨厌他但仔细想想他也很可怜，我有天不小心听到他问庞弗雷夫人怎么去除手臂上的纹身，甚至是直接把那块皮肤割掉 ……” 波特和海格一起打了个颤， “ 他只是有些蠢和自大还有无知而已，但我想那种事情毕竟不是他自己的选择，他其实也无可奈何。 ”

海格朝我藏身的柜子瞥了一眼，可能是害怕我情不自禁地冲出去和波特干架。我当下是差点就要推开柜门的，但下一刻我就看见海格为了堵住他的嘴，给他塞了个原本是给我的岩皮饼。

紧接着我看见波特面露难色，却不得不当着海格的面勉为其难地咬了一口饼，然后面容扭曲地咀嚼，再痛苦地咽下。

这一秒，我突然原谅了他，毕竟同是啃过岩皮饼的兄弟。

所以我一直认为如果有一天我被岩皮饼给噎死了，波特一定不会嘲笑我，而是理解。他甚至会因为我这个死法而放下我们之间的所有敌对和矛盾，为我落下三滴同情的眼泪。只是没想到我啃了这么多年的硬饼皮最后也没死成，反而越吃越上瘾，最终爱上了这种食之无味的快乐。

就算在临死的前一天我也还在啃岩皮饼，波特那天离开之后就再也没有出现过，甚至没有任何人出现过。人最害怕的不是绝望而是还有一丝希望，我看似找到了一线生机可又毫无头绪，惶惶不安了两天后，我决定继续啃波特带来的那包岩皮饼。

岩皮饼让我心如止水，让我失去时间概念，让我不惧任何死亡。我连这玩意儿都吃下去了死亡又算是什么？摄魂怪又算是什么？失去灵魂又算是什么？我的快乐早就被这干硬的面饼给带走了，我的人生希望我的一线生机全都连同那硬邦邦的饼一同被我嚼碎了落进我的肚子里。

我甚至在想，在摄魂怪靠近我的那一瞬间把岩皮饼塞进它的嘴里，是不是就能把它们给击退？

只可惜我始终没有机会能够实验这件事情，因为在我刚拿起最后一块岩皮饼的时候，格兰杰和那个红发韦斯莱就一起冲进了关我的禁闭室里。

“Bloody hell ！你真的在啃这玩意儿？我还以为哈利骗我来着！ ” 韦斯莱见到我手中的岩皮饼就大惊失色， “ 你到底是谁？你不是我认识的马尔福！ ”

我的手停在半空中有些尴尬，不知道该继续拿起还是放下，毕竟我还不想让一个韦斯莱认为我穷到只能啃这玩意儿。

“ 出去再废话！ ” 冲在前面的格兰杰击退一个蒙着面的巫师，回头时才看清我手上的东西， “ 老天你真的在吃岩皮饼？！ ”

我迅速把饼塞进怀里，并且远离了那个空荡荡的油纸包，假装和它没有任何关系。

“ 快走！ ” 波特在这时候突然冲进来， “ 他们要追上来了！ ”

我呆若木鸡，波特二话不说就拉住我的手，拽着我一路飞奔出去。

我们一起奔向了自由。

5

救世主不愧是救世主，就连救人也不同凡响。

我以为的救人，是他利用救世主的威信力，帮我翻案找真凶，最后在威森加摩上据理力争为我洗净冤屈。

而不是连同他那两个同伙带我逃狱。

这过程中我们甚至还骑了龙，对，龙，海格的龙，一头葡萄牙长吻龙。海格终于了了他养龙的心愿，虽然龙蛋是我找给他的，但是我没想到他真的能把这条龙养大。

“ 查理提供了场地！ ” 波特大声地向我解释， “ 海格可以随时去看它！ ”

“ 我不关心这个！ ” 我抱住他的腰在高空中嘶声大吼， “ 我只想知道我到底为什么要逃狱啊啊啊啊啊！ ”

逃到一片森林里后波特才有时间向我解释清楚。

“ 我找到了那个女的是被他们的人带走的证据，他们见有可能要翻案，就决定趁最后的机会直接闯进魔法部杀了你。 ” 波特说， “ 我们接到消息后就立刻赶过来救你了，顺便将他们一网打尽。 ”

“ 所以这不是逃狱？ ”

“ 不是，等抓到他们后，你还要先回去，走完流程才能出来。 ”

那就好，我拍了拍胸脯。我好歹还是个马尔福，我可以贿赂可以谋划甚至可以威胁别人，但就是不能用逃狱这般粗鲁的方式来获得自由。

接着我又看到波特目光闪烁地偷偷看我。

“ 怎么了？ ” 我问。

“ 我去见了海格 ……” 波特挠挠后脑勺。

“ 我知道，不然你怎么借到他的龙的？ ” 我点点头， “ 他应该把一切都告诉你了吧，包括我 ……”

“ 嗯，他说你 ……” 波特的脸可疑地红了， “ 说你喜欢的人是我。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

我猛地一顿，不知道这话又该从何说起。

“ 他说你每次去他那里都要问我的近况，还会躲在柜子里偷偷看我 …… 后来你告诉他你不喜欢女人的时候，他就猜到你喜欢的人是我。 ”

“……”

要不是我的魔杖还在魔法部的手里，我现在就立刻幻影移形到海格的小屋把这么多年噎到我的岩皮饼统统都塞进他那张胡说八道的嘴里。

“ 对不起，我 …… 我完全不知道，可能无法回应你。 ” 波特又挠挠头， “ 但是我们可以先当朋友。 ”

我愣了愣，只是还没开口，身后就又传来爆炸声。

“ 走！ ” 波特立刻回神，拽着我的手就继续跑。

我跟在他身后急速地跑着，要来杀我的人一个都没进我的脑子里。我满脑子都是救世主刚刚说的那句话，什么叫做 “ 先当朋友 ” ？有先就有后，先是当朋友，那之后呢？是仍然当朋友？还是回去当敌人？还是变成 ……

我望着眼前波特那头飞扬的卷发，乱糟糟的黑发在空中跳跃，飞舞，尽情地在我眼前放肆。我心如乱麻，最终反手握住波特的手。

“ 前面也有追兵！ ”

手还没握紧，波特就猛然停下脚步，我神游天外不小心撞到他身上，抱住他往地上滚了一圈，却恰好躲开两道恶咒。

“ 你藏好了！ ” 爬起来后波特就把我塞到一棵大树下。我没有魔杖，只能眼巴巴地看他一个人去和那些人对战，我用力抓住树干，紧张地望着他，生怕波特受到伤害。

紧接着我就成功观摩到救世主以一敌十的壮丽景观。

那一刻我是茫然的，又有点荣幸，毕竟有幸能见到在这个场景的人没有几个，估计看到过的要么不在了要么就在阿兹卡班里蹲着。我甚至思考了片刻是否应该和救世主达成朋友以外的关系，毕竟眼看这架势，以后吵架服输的人都应该是我。

不对，好像以前我也没赢过？

想到这里我又再次平静下来，放心地在树下等待。我甚至有些无聊，心想要是有水就好了，那我可以就着如此精彩的场面啃完最后一个岩皮饼。

这么想着，我的手就自觉地从怀中掏出了岩皮饼。

波特似乎用余光瞄到了我手中的东西，脸上顿时冒出一个不可置信的表情。也不知道他究竟是在感慨我在这种时候也能饿肚子，还是在感慨我在这种时候竟然还能想着吃岩皮饼。

可就这么一分神，哈利就暴露了自己。最后一个敌人幻影移形到他的身后，想趁机给他最后一击。

“ 波特，小心身后！ ”

我没有魔杖，下意识就朝那个巫师砸出了手里的东西。岩皮饼高高飞过，在空中划过一条完美的弧线，精准地砸在了那个人的太阳穴上。

“ 噗通 ” 一声，最后一个追兵倒在地上晕了过去。

波特迅速对他念了个禁锢咒把人绑起来，然后用极其复杂的眼神看着我欲言又止。

“ 夸不出来就别夸了。 ” 我人生中第一次那么有自知之明， “ 不要勉强你自己。 ”

6

等我真正自由后，我去乡下看了一趟父母。

父亲似乎沉迷于种花种菜的爱好中，每天拉着母亲在花园里四处挖泥巴剪树枝。还坚持一身华贵连衣裙佩戴全套珠宝首饰的母亲翻着白眼跟我抱怨了一个下午，最后在父亲捧来一束刚剪下来的汉密尔顿月季时噤了声。

父亲劝我放弃重振马尔福家族的远大理想，搬来乡下跟他一起修身养性享受天伦之乐。我看着他鞋子上的泥巴和和手里的园丁剪刀，果断拿出我给他们带来的岩皮饼。

然后父亲就再也没提起过要我搬来和他们一起生活的建议。

另外我还陪海格去看了一趟他的龙。

海格一脸宠溺地喊出他给他的龙取的名字， “ 艾米丽，她的名字叫艾米丽，德拉科你来摸摸这个小可爱，她认识你。 ”

然后伸手拍灭了他胡子上的火苗。

我迅速后退三步，决定在任何事上我都可以哄着海格，但绝不能在这件事上让步。

于是离开的时候，我又抱着一大篮岩皮饼回家。

从此岩皮饼彻底成了我家餐桌上的常客，我甚至发明出五六七八种吃法，在请客的时候成为我家的一道知名招牌菜。可除了我之外，始终没有人愿意碰这玩意儿。

哈利最终还是接受了我对岩皮饼的诡异爱好，但他本人依旧对岩皮饼敬而远之。后来有一次他去国外出差时，给我带回来了一样礼物，说是一种面包，名叫大列巴。

这两样东西摆在一起无论从硬度还是难吃还是可怕程度上都一时难分伯仲不输彼此。但最后还是大列巴略胜一筹，因为哈利用大列巴砸碎了三个垒在一起的岩皮饼。

“…… 所以你是想用这个谋杀亲夫吗？ ” 我后怕地看着眼前的凶器。

“ 当然不是， ” 哈利飞快地把桌上的大列巴和面包屑用魔杖一扫而空，对着我心虚地笑了一下， “ 你那么喜欢吃岩皮饼，我以为你会喜欢吃。 ”

“ 这完全是另一种境界的食物，让我感觉就像是被巨人给打了一拳似的。 ”

丢掉之前我和哈利试图切下一块尝了尝，尝完后我觉得不如去给摄魂怪亲一口算了。不过不像我还是坚持吞了下去，哈利咬了一口就全部吐了出来。

“ 这简直是我放入过口中最坚硬的糟糕玩意儿。 ” 他灌下一大口水。

我挑了挑眉， “ 你确定？ ”

哈利的视线扫过我的下半身，然后扯起一个无情的嘲笑。

“ 无比确定。 ”

哦，你问我是怎么追到救世主的？

既然我能一口一口把一整块岩皮饼就着水吃完，光凭这种耐心和毅力，我就能一点一点地，抓住救世主的心。

——FIN——


End file.
